Love Somebody
by cielxsebastian1
Summary: Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter1: Love at First Sight

**Hey, thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ciel was getting ready to do a concert, he was wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank with black combat boots. He had his left ear pierced to show he was in fact gay. He had a tattoo of a blue dragon rapped around his right arm. He was smoking hot and had many fans that admired him. He didn't have a boyfriend though but he had his reasons why he didn't. He then walks out of the hotel he was staying at in New York. There was already fans and the pres in front of the hotel cheering his name. Ciel smirks listening to his wonderful name being said by his most admired fans. He admired his fans very much, in fact he loved his fans. He was just smart enough not to walk out to them to be torn to shreds. He takes the elevator to the roof of the building where he will be taken to his destination to perform by a helicopter. Now while he's getting to where he needs to go let's talk about Sebastian.

Sebastian wasn't working since it was his day off. He lived in New York where he can sell more books. It was the weekend so he doesn't work. He really hated his job, it was boring and pointless. He wanted to be on those adventures he wrote about, travel and see the world. He wanted romance, to love someone and make them happy, but he never had time for that or liked anybody in that way before. He turns on the TV and there was a commercial going on. "Tonight when the chance to win Ciel's sold out concert ticket and a free back stage pass. Just call this number to get it. The fourth person that calls wins." Sebastian smirks. "Hmm, I could use a little fun tonight. Besides I've listened to his music before and loved it." Sebastian made up his mind and calls the number and he won. He smirks, "great." So he gets up and gets ready then drives to where Ciel will be performing.

Ciel was in back stage as they put the wireless microphone on his ear so he could move freely and sing at the same time. His manager walks up to him smiling and says. "Its almost time kid. You are the star of the show as usual." Ciel nods as he peeks out of the curtains, there were so many people out there. Sebastian got there and went inside and told them his name and let him in. He was a VIP for winning the ticket and back stage pass. He gets the seat in front of the stage. Soon the curtains open and Ciel smiles out at them. "Hello New York!" He says in a friendly way and everyone went wild. The music starts playing as he sings better then I know myself.

As he sang he would dance and Sebastian would admire the boy. The next song was called say goodbye. He gets to the very front of the stage on his knees right in front of Sebastian and moves his hips to the beat. Girls reached out touching his flat stomach Ciel smiles as he sang then looked straight as Sebastian and his eyes widen. He was gorgeous, Ciel beckons to come closer and that he. Ciel took his hands and let sebastians hands roam around his body as he had moved his hips singing. The cowed goes wild as they watched them. And soon the song was over. Ciel winks at sebastian and gets back into the middle of the stage singing tons of songs as they cheer for him. When he was done he says. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, I love you all and I hope you have a safe trip home. Goodbye New York." With that he goes behind stage. When everyone was gone Sebastian got to go back stage. He walks up to the room with a huge glowing star on it and knocks softly. "Come in." Ciel says. He was taking off the turned off wireless microphone and relaxing. Sebastian walks in and Ciel looks at him and smiles. "Well hello there. I hope you enjoyed the show." Sebastian smiles and nods and sat down across from him. "What's your name?" Ciel asks curiously. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel nods liking it. "Well Sebastian." Ciel stood up and got on his lap with his legs on each side of his waist. Ciel was also seductive and when he sees a hot man he will go after them. It could be for a one night stand or even more. "How about you come with me to my hotel room." The boy smirks at the older male and Sebastian smirks. "Ill be delighted to."


	2. Chapter 2: Change my World

Ciel takes Sebastian up to the top of the building to the helicopter. Ciel gets in and Sebastian got in. As they take off Ciel was watching Sebastian as he looked out of the window. Ciel could tell sebastian was really excited. He's never met someone like that, to be excited just because their in a helicopter.

When they get to the hotel Sebastian gets out first then holds his hand out to Ciel. Ciel was taken aback by this and took his hand and jumped off. He was aiming to jump to the floor but instead Sebastian caught him in his arms. Ciel blushed brightly at this, no one has ever done this to him.

Ciel put his hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "Your such a gentleman, Sebastian." Sebastian smiles softly. "How can I not be to such a beauty." Ciel's cheeks turns bright red. No one has ever told him that either. Ciel leans down kissed him deeply as Sebastian kissed him back just as deeply. Ciel wraps his arms around his neck with his hands in Sebastian's black hair.

Sebastian smiles in the kiss. Ciel slowly pulls back and whispers. "Lets go to my room, 115 third floor second door to your right." Ciel holds up his key and Sebastian chuckles and carries him to the room. Ciel had told him the exact way to get there. Sebastian could tell Ciel was a really smart kid. Sebastian unlocks the door and opens it setting Ciel down inside the room.

Ciel walks to his bed and takes off his jacket and shoes. Sebastian walks in and closed the door behind him, watching the smaller boy. "How old are you, Sebastian?" Ciel asks glancing back at him. "I'm 23 and you?" Sebastian asks. "I'm 14." Ciel answers as he takes off his shirt. Sebastian watched as he did so. The boy looked perfect. Not a blemish on his ivory skin.

"I don't have a problem with that." Sebastian says as he walks up, behind the boy and wraps his arms around his waist. Ciel leans back against him and looks up at him. "Why? Wouldn't you want someone a little older then me?" Sebastian chuckles and picks him up and sets him on the bed and kneels in front of him. "Age is only a number, the person is what counts."

Ciel blushed a bit looking down. "I...I like you..." Sebastian smiles at his shyness and pecks his lips softly. "I like you too, Ciel Phantomehive." Sebastian says as he pulls him close. Ciel wraps his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sebastian's kissed back, and he knew they would be together, but how was he going to tell him who he really is.

* * *

 **Next chapter** ** _LEMON_** **!**


End file.
